<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet Letters by AaronAmpora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036844">Scarlet Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora'>AaronAmpora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After scene debreif, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bruises, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Derogatory Language, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Injury, Kidnapping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scarification, Sexual Roleplay, Slurs, Somewhat, Tears, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While out in a forest chopping logs for his newest mini base, Zedaph is attacked and kidnapped by two mysterious men, can he escape them, or will he be forced to submit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Please check the warnings, they are there for a reason)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keralis/BDoubleO100/Zedaph, Keralis/BDubs/Zedaph, Tango Tek/ImpulseSV/Zedaph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarlet Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in season 6, right after Keralis and BDubs joined, and also ignores anything pre-season 6 (since I haven't watched those yet)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.<br/>(also, to any hermits who might find this: I’m so fucking sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off me! <em>Get off</em>!” Zedaph yelled with all his might as he fought against his attackers. Two men in all black, with black masks covering their faces had jumped him as he was out working on his newest base. Out in the middle of the forest, Zedaph didn’t hold out much hope anyone would hear him, but being loud certainly wasn’t going to be a bad thing for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to get anything from his inventory, Zed just used his body, managing to kick one in the knee, sending him stumbling backwards, and nail the other in the stomach with his elbow. But they managed to grab his arm and wrenched it behind him painfully high, making him yelp in pain and freeze. The other man took advantage of his stillness and grabbed his other arm pulling it behind him too and tying them together. Zed was panting in anger and panic, he couldn’t move, afraid that his arm would be yanked out of it’s socket if he did, but they were tying him up and he had a lot less chance to escape once they finished that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments, he felt his arm released and immediately tried to yank it forward, but found he couldn’t, they’d bound his arms tight and he struggled, but couldn’t get free. He felt a hand grab a fistfull of his pale blonde hair and yank back, making him give a cry of pain and throwing him completely off balance. He heard them laughing as he fell to the ground, hitting the dirt hard because he couldn’t catch himself. He let out a groan as pain shot up his shoulder, wincing and glancing up at his assailants. One crouched down at his feet and grabbed his legs, a rope in his hand. Zed’s bright purple eyes widened in panic and he kicked out wildly, managing to clip the guy’s chin and send him reeling back. The blonde rolled over onto his front, trying to get his feet under him, but he suddenly felt a weight on his back, shoving him back into the dirt and knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and panted as he realized the one he hadn’t kicked had his foot planted in the middle of his back, keeping him pinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me go!” He pleaded, only receiving a chuckle in response. “Please!” He suddenly felt a hand on his thigh and jolted, trying to kick out, but he felt his legs being pinned to the ground and a rope being wrapped around them. He started to shake, feeling helplessness creeping in as his legs were bound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop, please!!” Zedaph begged, struggling vainly against the ropes. He felt the weight on his back suddenly increase and his spine popped under the added pressure, pain blooming in his ribs as they creaked. He gasped and the man above him growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just shut up already…” He had an odd, fairly heavy, accent, one Zedaph had never heard before, and the tone was oddly soft despite his obvious annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, let him beg, it’s kinda hot.” The other man spoke, his voice had a much more subtle accent, and was quite a bit rougher and a little bit deeper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Zedaph’s blood turned to ice in his veins. He didn’t recognize either of their voices. He didn’t know them. How had two strangers gotten onto the server? He felt panic grip him as the weight finally lifted off his back and he struggled against the ropes like his life depended on it, which it very well might. His struggles did nothing, as the slightly taller of the two, the one with the rougher voice, picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He felt the breath driven from his lungs as the man’s shoulder dug into his stomach, making him gasp and fall limp, trying to get his breathing back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could do nothing but watch as he was carried away from the area he’d been working, his axe glinting from its place in the tree stump, and he could only hope that someone would notice it and figure out what had happened to him. But if these strangers had made their way into the world, they might have a way back out, what if they took him with them? Zedaph shivered as terrified tears gathered in his eyes, and he whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Impulse… Tango…” He whispered their names like a prayer, desperately hoping they would somehow, miraculously find him and save him from these unknown men.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a little while of being carried, the man’s shoulder digging into his stomach the whole time, they finally came to a stop, and Zedaph looked around, not seeing anything familiar. He suddenly felt himself sliding backward, then he was tossed, landing painfully in a small wooden boat. He groaned, his tailbone throbbing from the impact, and looked up, the two men looking down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit…” The taller one spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We totally forgot to blindfold him!” The man laughed and pulled a strip of cloth from his pocket, advancing on Zedaph. The blonde tried to squirm away, but being tied up, and in a boat, made it nearly impossible to get anywhere, and soon the cloth was covering his eyes, shrouding his world in darkness. He let out a small whimper, and the man chuckled, one hand gently stroking Zed’s face, which the blonde jerked away from. The chuckle turned into a growl, and the man grabbed Zedaph’s chin tightly, yanking his face forward. Zed could feel the other’s breath ghosting over his lips and he shivered, confused and scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, lips crashed against his and the blonde let out a muffled cry of protest, squirming against his bonds and trying to pull away from the kiss. It only lasted a moment, then the man released him and Zed collapsed back into the boat, panting, with tears gathering in his covered eyes. Was that what they wanted? Were they going to rape him? The blonde couldn’t stop himself from trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man, he is going to be so much fun.” The rougher voice spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes…” The softer voice agreed, and Zedaph curled in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and shaking. He felt the boat rock as one of them got in with him, a soft sob escaping his lips as he felt them start rowing and the boat began to move. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like they had been on the water for hours, but truthfully, he had no idea how long it had been. As they were going, occasionally they’d get enough speed that the man would stop rowing, and slide a hand up Zedaph’s thigh, making the blonde shrink away and tremble. He’d leave it there for a few minutes, just rubbing slowly, or sometimes giving the flesh a squeeze, until they had slowed down, then he’d start rowing again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Zedaph felt the boat lurch to a stop, and he heard the other boat scrape the shore beside them. The other two climbed out, he could hear their boots crunching on the dirt, then he felt arms wrap around him and he was being lifted out, only to then be dumped on his ass in the dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much further is it?” The rough voice asked, sounding annoying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, not too much further I don’t think…” The accented voice replied, and Zedaph swallowed hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-where are you taking me?” He piped up, his voice thin and scared. The other two were silent for a moment, then he heard one move, and suddenly something touched his face. He jerked back, but like before, his chin was grabbed and his face pulled forward, and once again, he struggled against the hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re taking you somewhere, where no one will be able to hear you screaming…” Zedaph froze at the rough words, then he started to shake, and he heard the man chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh… What are you going to do to me…?” He was pretty sure he didn’t actually want to know the answer, but he asked anyways. They both chuckled at that, and the smooth, accented voice answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, now we can’t tell you that, it would ruin the surprise~” Zedaph let out a small, gasping sob as his face was released and the two laughed, obviously enjoying his distress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flinched when he felt himself hoisted up again, the shoulder once again digging into his stomach and likely leaving a bruise. They didn’t walk for very long before they stopped, and Zedaph heard a door opening. The crunching sound of boots on gravel was replaced with the solid thund of boots on wood, and Zedaph relaxed just the tiniest bit, they weren’t taking him through a portal, he still had a chance at escaping and getting back to his base. Back to Tango and Impulse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zed felt himself being dropped again and braced, but this time, it seemed to be onto a bed, so the landing was considerably less painful than the last time. He couldn’t relax though, as he heard the two men moving around the room, shuffling things, and making all sorts of noises that he couldn’t identify.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He curled up on the bed, his knees touching his chest as he waited, breath ragged and body shaking. It didn’t take too much longer, before he heard footsteps approaching him, and he tensed, taking a deep breath as the bed he was on dipped. He jolted when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh, immediately kicking both legs in the direction he thought they were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately he missed, his feet hitting nothing but air, but he did hear the rough voice swear and the hand left his leg, so it was sort of a success. He quickly pulled his legs back to his body, ready to lash out again. Zedaph really didn’t think he had any chance of escaping as he was at that moment, but it didn’t mean he would stop fighting. He remembered, back when he was a child, his mother telling him, that if he was ever being kidnapped, he should shout and scream and put up as much of a fight as possible, because kidnappers rarely wanted to deal with a difficult target. He’d fought these guys tooth and nail, but they still seemed determined. </p>
<p>Maybe they specifically wanted him? But why? He’s nothing special…</p>
<p>Suddenly, he jerked back to reality when he heard the two talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s still fighting… I think we need to use more drastic measures, or we’ll never get his clothes off.” Zedaph froze, and swallowed hard. They really were going to rape him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, I suppose… Just don’t go too crazy, okay Bubbles?” That was the softer voice, so the rougher one was Bubbles?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah… I remember what the guy said. I just wanna hurt him a little, make him think twice about trying to kick me again.” Zedaph couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him as he curled up tighter. He heard one walk around the side of the bed, close to where his head was, then there was a sudden hand in his hair, and he yelped in pain as his head was yanked backwards. He let out a gasp that quickly morphed into a sob when he felt the ice-cold bite of a knife against his exposed throat, the tears that had gathered in his eyes finally flowing and dampening the cloth that covered them. He heard the rough voice, Bubbles, chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right… Now you’re not going to fight me anymore, are you?” Zedaph stayed as still as he could, while still shaking his head, no. “Good.” The blonde flinched when he felt a hand on his thigh, then relaxed slightly as he felt the ropes starting to loosen. His legs were quickly unbound but he stayed stock still, not daring to stretch, though he desperately wanted to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flinched again when a hand was placed on his arm, feeling the ropes loosen, then slide away there too. He was so confused, why were they untying him? </p>
<p>The heavily accented voice spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a good boy~ Now, stand up for us, and don’t try anything stupid.” Zedaph felt the knife move away from his neck and he slowly stood, feeling his legs wobble a bit and his shoulders scream, but grateful to finally get a chance to move them from the uncomfortable position they’d been tied in. He could tell one of them was standing right next to him, probably Bubbles and his knife. His theory was confirmed a moment later, when Bubbles spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, strip.” The blonde tensed and his eyes widened under the blindfold, his sore arms wrapping around his stomach as though they would protect him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard me…” Bubbles growled, and Zed felt the knife brush against his cheek, a sob bubbling up from his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-please no… Don’t m-make me…” He pleaded, his entire body trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do it!” Bubbles practically snarled, and Zed flinched away as the knife bit into his cheek, cutting the skin and letting a small drop of blood slide down to his chin. He sobbed as his shaking hands gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head, dropping it to the ground before moving to his pants. He struggled for a few moments, his fingers fumbling over the button a few times, they were shaking so bad, but he finally got it and the zipper down, then he pushed the fabric to the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt so exposed, the air was warm, but he still shivered, wrapping his arms around himself to try and cover, but he knew they could see everything. Two unknown men, strangers, were currently staring at his body, able to see every part of him, except what’s between his legs. He couldn’t bring himself to take off his underwear, even when Bubbles growled and pressed the blade against the side of his neck, Zed still refused, shaking his head and letting out a pathetic sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine! Guess I’ll just have to do it myself!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Zedaph tried to grab the hand he felt grip the waistband of his briefs, but he was too slow, and the hand yanked them down, leaving him completely bare. The small blonde was shaking like a leaf as he stood there, his hands covering his cock for a moment before they were yanked away, one or both of the men, he couldn’t be sure, pulling his arms behind his back once again. Zed could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks as they re-tied his hands together, a whimper escaping his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Much better.” Bubbles growling voice almost sounded like a purr, and Zed flinched when a hand gently brushed over his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh my~ Bubbles, he’s so cute!” The soft voice practically cooed, sounding far too sweet for the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, he really is… But you know, I think it’d be cuter if we could see his eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But… Then he could see us. Isn’t that bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, only if he tells someone… But we can make sure he never tells…” The darkness in Bubbles’ voice and an icy brush from the knife had Zedaph’s entire body trembling in terror and he stammered, trying desperately to prevent what he had a feeling they meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-please, I swear, I won’t tell anyone! N-not a soul!” His stuttering pleas made Bubbles chuckle, and Zed suddenly had to blink as his eyes were assaulted by the light of the room. It wasn’t particularly bright, but compared to the blackness of the blindfold, it was a big change. Once his eyes finally adjusted, Zed barely dared to look up, his warm purple eyes meeting crystal blue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man standing in front of him was fairly average height, so a good few inches taller than Zedaph himself, and decently well-muscled, with short, dark brown, curly hair, that sat under a dark grey cap. Evidently, they’d changed out of their all-black outfits, since this man was wearing a teal t-shirt and dark blue pants. The man smiled and Zedaph found himself leaning back, away from this madman who was smiling at his kidnapping and possible rape victim.</p>
<p>“Ooh, I think you were right Bubbles, his eyes are so cute. Definitely worth seeing~” The man in front of him spoke, he could just barely sense another person in his peripherals on his left, nodding. That must be Bubbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you, K, his eyes are gorgeous.” Zed felt a hand stroke his hair and flinched, right before it grabbed a handful and wrenched his head to the side, so he was now looking directly at his main tormentor. </p>
<p>Bubbles, really didn’t look like he’d thought, he expected some big, ugly brute with how cruel he was being, but the man was actually pretty attractive. He had nicely tanned skin, was slim, but pretty muscular, similar in height to the other man, K, was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants, and had spiked black hair and brown eyes. The only thing that Zedaph was expecting, though seeing it still sent a bolt of fear through him, was the wide, sneering smile, that showed how much Bubbles was enjoying hurting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand released it’s grip quite suddenly, and because of the awkward position he’d been in, Zed wasn’t able to regain his balance, instead falling to his knees, a pained groan leaving him at the impact. He heard Bubbles chuckle at that and whimpered, keeping his head down and vainly wishing they would just leave him alone, but of course, that wasn’t going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zed flinched and started to curl in on himself when he heard the unmistakable sound of zippers being undone, fresh tears welling up in his eyes as he cowered against the edge of the bed, not caring that the wood frame was digging into his side, he just wanted to get away from them. It didn’t do him much good, he still felt a hand grab a fistfull of his hair and yank his face up, the familiar smell of sweat, skin, and precum meeting his nose as he refused to open his eyes or mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His non-compliance earned him a frustrated growl from Bubbles, and moments later, Zedaph let out a terrified whimper, feeling the cold bite of the blade against his cheek once again. The tears that had gathered in his eyes, quickly started to spill over and slide down his cheeks as he reluctantly opened his mouth, his lips barely parting before Bubbles shoved his cock between them, the knife thankfully disappearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zed let out a pitiful sound, somewhere between a whimper and a groan as Bubbles started to thrust, his pace hurried and somewhat jerky, almost frantic, like he was already close to finishing. The blonde just braced himself, breathing through his nose when Bubbles pulled out and keeping his throat relaxed even as tears threatened to close it up. He silently thanked any gods that might be watching for Tango and his propensity for rough loving, which had given Zedaph plenty of practice with controlling his gag reflex and making his current experience considerably less awful than it could be. He thanked those same deities for the fact that Bubbles wasn’t particularly big, just a little above average, also making this easier on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph’s thoughts were cut short by his nose suddenly being shoved into a mound of curly, black pubic hair, Bubbles’ cock buried as deep down his throat as it could go, and a deep, moaning sigh of release from the man above him. He could feel the cock in his throat twitching, and knowing that strings of cum from his tormentor were being shot almost directly into his stomach made him feel ill. Finally, Bubbles pulled out and Zedaph gasped, pulling in deep lungfuls of air to make up for the ones he’d missed, and a choked sob broke through as he bent over, coughing, and trying desperately to get the other’s cum out of his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn… He took that like a fucking pro! Hah! What a slut!” Zedaph flinched at the words nearly shouted by the man above him. Despite coming from a total stranger, they stung, tears still dripping from his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not.” He spoke so softly he almost thought they hadn’t heard him, but his head suddenly being wrenched painfully upwards and a growl told him otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m not a s-slut…” His whimper just made Bubbles snort and release his hair, chuckling a bit to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure you’re not…” The tanned man stepped away and Zed felt like he could finally breathe, but his relief was short lived, when a pair of blue pants came into his vision. He swallowed hard and hesitantly let his gaze travel upwards, a whimper falling from his lips when his eyes found another cock, hard, ready and waiting. He slammed his eyes shut and more tears rolled down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come now, let me see that beautiful face~” Zed shivered as K cooed at him, a gentle hand cupping his face and bring it back up, he wanted to fight, but, he knew Bubbles and his knife were still in the room, plus, he still remembered the feeling of K’s foot against his back, shoving him into the dirt. He had a feeling that while K was being nice for now, it might not last if he acts up, so he obeyed, turning his face up towards K.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, let’s see those lovely lavender eyes, yea?” Zedaph hesitated, but slowly forced his eyes open, his terrified, teary purple, once again meeting glinting blue. “Oh, good boy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zed was still creeped out by how soft and sweet K was, but honestly, it was a nice change from how loud and rough Bubbles was, a small sigh escaping him as he felt fingers gently card through his hair. The hand cupping his cheek shifted slightly, and he felt the other’s thumb press against his lips, no doubt asking for them to open, the other’s cock was still right in front of his face, afterall. The blonde swallowed hard, hesitating for a few moments before finally giving in, letting his lips part and getting a delighted giggle from K before the man’s cock slowly pressed past his lips. Zed whimpered, his eyes falling shut as he braced himself, partially expecting K’s kindness to end, now that he’d gotten what he wanted, but the other just started to slowly thrust, his movements smooth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, sweet face, I still want to see those eyes~” The blonde fluttered his eyes open again, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as his eyes once again connected to the baby blues of the man above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sure, he’s obeying you!” Zedaph flinched at the loud voice coming from somewhere to his left, where Bubbles had gone, while K just giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but I’m being nice to him. You, on the other hand, were very, very mean to him.” The blonde let out a weak whimper, muffled by the flesh in his mouth, as he heard someone come up behind him. He didn’t have to look to know who it was, but he still tried, fear gripping his chest at the thought of what the sadistic man might do, he squirmed, trying to turn his head as much as he could with K’s cock still in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bubbles, you’re making him nervous!” K pouted, and Zed heard Bubbles scoff behind him, the black hair barely visible in his peripherals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh relax, I’m not going to hurt you. Well, not on purpose… I’m just gonna get you ready for the next round.” The tanned man said it so casually, like it was a totally normal thing, but Zed felt a shiver race up his spine as he turned his terrified, pleading eyes back to K’s face. The brunette just smiled sweetly down at his captive, running gentle fingers through the pale blonde hair as he continued to lazily thrust. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde flinched when he heard the snap of a plastic lid, pressing his legs together in a futile attempt to deny access to the tender hole he had no doubt Bubbles was gunning for. His thoughts were proven right moments later when a calloused hand grabbed his hip and yanked upwards, a startled yelp leaving the blonde as his mouth slid off the cock he’d been sucking and he scrambled to get his knees back under him. Before he’d even settled, Zedaph felt something slick prodding at his ass and he nearly squealed, pushing away from his assailant, only to be stopped by two hands, one on his wrists, the other in his hair. The small blonde felt fresh tears slide down his cheeks as he sobbed, a single finger pushing past his resistance and entering him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-please stop!” He wailed, struggling against the hands holding him and letting out pathetic, whimpering sobs. He just wanted to go home, to see Impulse and Tango, to feel safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop fucking struggling, or I won’t prep you at all!” The rough snarl made Zed freeze, panting, tears still streaming down his face, and he winced as a second finger pushed its way inside him. “That’s what I thought… Though with how well you took my cock down your throat, and how easily you’re taking my fingers, I doubt you’d have much trouble taking it in the ass without prep… I bet I could lube up and just slide it in right now…” Bubbles’ voice rumbled, almost like a purr, and he slowly started to slide his fingers out, as though to act out his plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no, please! I-I’ll be good, I promise!” He felt his voice crack from the near-constant crying, and Bubbles chuckled behind him, fully removing his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know… Might be more fun this way…” A gasping sob tore from Zed’s throat as he felt something much thicker than a finger pressing against his hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No, please!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think, K?” Zedaph’s eyes snapped up to the man still standing above him, his eyes pleading silently with the gentle man, but he watched in horror as a malicious glint entered the soft blue eyes, and the smile hardened into a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has been quite a bad boy, with all his struggling, so perhaps he needs to be punished… Hm… Go ahead Bubbles, just don’t break him, I still want a turn.” The hand holding his hair left as K turned and walked away, and the terrified blonde choked on a scream as he was suddenly filled, tanned hips slamming against his pale ass and he was left gasping. It didn’t hurt, not much at least, but it was way too much, far too fast, the other barely pausing before he started thrusting roughly, shaking Zed’s whole body with every snap of his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hold on his hands suddenly left, and Zedaph let out a pained yelp as his chin hit the hard, wooden floor, snapping his teeth together and narrowly avoiding biting his tongue. He sobbed against the unforgiving surface as his body shook, each snap of the other's hips sending him sliding along the polished grain, his tears quickly pooling under his face. </p>
<p>He felt so violated, his body stretching to allow the invader, even as he desperately wished it would reject him.</p>
<p>Bubbles groaned in pleasure as he leaned over the bound blonde, gripping the thin hips like a vice as he pushed harder, forcing more power into his thrusts, and pulling a pitiful wail from the body below him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"P-please... Stop!" Zedaph pleaded, the constant, repetitive snap of the other's hips against his own felt like it was already causing bruises, a deep ache settling into his muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh sure, I'll stop. Only after I fill you up good... Fuckin' breed you like a bitch." Bubbles’ voice growled right next to the blonde's ear, before sinking his teeth into his shoulder, causing Zed to yelp and fresh tears to spill from his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! No, no, no..." Zedaph almost chanted the word as his voice trailed off, each time the tanned hips pulled back, right before they slammed back home, jolting his body and choking his voice. The teeth finally left his shoulder, and he could feel the ache left behind, a large, dark bruise already blooming on the freckled skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, you look so pretty like this... Such a pretty, little, slut wrapped around my cock... Fuck!" Bubbles growled and Zedaph could feel the man's hot breath against the back of his neck. He flinched at the words, letting out choked sobs as he tried to speak even as his body continued to be pounded into the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I'm not!" He whimpered. "M'not a s-slut..." Bubbles chuckled at his tearful denial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright then, would you prefer I call you a whore? Or maybe a tramp? Harlot? It doesn't really matter what words I use, it all means the same, fucking, thing-!" He cut off with a grunt and slammed his hips forward, grinding against Zedaph's poor, abused ass and making the blonde cry out. Zed could feel the other's cock twitching, and a fresh sob tore from his throat at the knowledge that he was being pumped full of a stranger's cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a satisfied sigh, Bubbles slowly pulled out, the drag of the still-stiff flesh against Zedaph's sensitive hole had the blonde twitching and gasping, his body collapsing against the floor when he was finally free. He lay there, panting and shivering when he suddenly felt warm breath wash over his ear and he flinched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're just a hole to be used and filled... Slut." Bubbles voice was deceptively soft as he spoke, each word like a thorn, making Zedaph wince and whimper. The tanned man stood up straight with a cackle, the sound tapering off as he walked away, leaving the bound blonde to shiver on the cold, hard, wet floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of approaching footsteps had Zed's eyes snapping open, fear gripping his chest. Grey shoes stopped right in front of his face, the bright blue pants above them told him who it was, and the fear eased just the tiniest bit. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as K bent down, bracing himself, but he only felt a hand softly cup his cheek as the man above him let out a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh sweet face, you know, it didn't have to go this way. If you had just been a good boy and not fought back, I don't think Bubbles would have been so hard on you." Zedaph let out a whimper, because he knew K was right, his struggling and defiance was what caused Bubbles to be so rough with him, if he just obeyed and let it happen, maybe they wouldn't be so cruel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, let's get you back up here." The blonde didn't fight when he felt slim but strong arms wrap around him, lifting him up and laying him on the soft bed, a welcome change from the hard wooden floor. He let out a soft whine, and when the gentle hand returned to his cheek, he found himself leaning into it, almost craving the kindness, however minimal it may be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's a good boy, just relax, it’s Papa K’s turn to play." Zedaph gasped when he felt soft lips against his neck, they were so gentle, he couldn't help but relax under them, even letting out a small, breathless moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good boy, that's it... Relax..." The soft voice and gentle kisses had Zedaph boneless on the sheets. He was just, so tired after Bubble's brutality, he needed this softness, despite it coming from his kidnapper.</p>
<p>The blonde let out a small sigh of contentment, then whined as the lips left him, but a soft shush and gentle hands soothed him, keeping him comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly felt sharp pain bloom on his chest, hissing he snapped open his eyes, feeling fear seep into every inch of his being at what he saw. K smiled softly down at him, his blue eyes glittering with delight, in his hand was the knife Bubbles had used earlier, the shining blade hovering millimetres above the cut it had just made in his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-wha-? K, w-what are you d-doing...?" Zedaph whimpered, fear plus his earlier screaming and crying constricted his throat and forced his voice to crack and shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh sweetface, I'm just giving you a bit of decoration. You're so pretty, but I think, you'll look even better with a bit more red." K's voice was as sweet as ever, a small giggle escaping him as he pressed the blade back down, slicing another line in the blonde's skin. Zed cried out at the pain, jolting as tears once again gathered in his lavender eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no... Please, K..." Zed whispered, feeling his body trembling beneath the larger man, who let out a huff, leveling the blonde with an exasperated look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly, it's not that bad. Just hold still so I don't mess up, alright?" The brunette moved to start cutting again, but Zedaph jerked away with a yelp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! P-please K! Please d-don't!!" The blonde immediately regretted every choice he'd ever made as K's exasperated smile fell into a dark, withering glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you were done being a bad boy...?" His voice was still soft, but it held a venom that made Zed shrink against the sheets, a terrified whimper escaping his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I am! I-I'm sorry, please..." The glare softened slightly, and K gave a small nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Better, now, as I said, hold still, or I'll have to call Bubbles back in here to help you stay still, alright?" His expression morphed back into a smile, but it wasn't kind like before, it was sharp and dangerous, and as the blade bit into his skin, Zedaph cried out, but didn't move, forcing himself not to flinch away. His compliance earned him a small 'good boy' then the blade was cutting him again and he screamed, fresh, hot, tears blazing trails down his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each fresh cut was a new wave of agony, and Zed wailed as each line was carved into his skin, even as he forced himself still, nothing but the occasional twitch getting through. Finally, the brunette pulled back with a sigh, and the blonde dared to hope it was over. </p>
<p>How foolish of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As much as I love your voice, it is getting a bit tiring hearing you scream..." K let out a sigh and clambered off the bed, wandering over to a table against the far wall. Zedaph watched with trepidation as the brunette quickly returned, something balled up in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what is that...?" He rasped, his voice sounding absolutely destroyed by all his screaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a little something to help you quiet down." The glee in the brunette's voice had Zed whimpering in fear, but he didn't dare resist as the other leaned down, pressing a thumb against his bottom lip to open his mouth, then stuffing a wad of cloth into the open orifice. He could already feel drool pooling around his tongue as a wide strip of the same cloth was wrapped around his head, covering most of the bottom half of his face, but thankfully leaving his nose free. He let out a pitiful whimper and watched the delight on K's face when it came out significantly muffled, the sound barely audible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There! Much better~" His captor let out a giggle crawled back to his previous position, straddling the bound blonde's legs, knife back in his hand. "Let's continue, shall we?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zedaph screamed as the blade once again pierced his flesh, this time on his ribs, the pained sound coming out much softer than it felt in his throat, it seemed the gag was doing it's job. He felt the blade bite into his skin over and over, ripping agonized screams from him that he could barely hear over the pounding of his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt the blade slice right beside his happy trail, far too close to his cock for comfort and he jolted, causing K to send him an annoyed glare for a moment, before slowly making the next cut. Zed tried desperately to hold still, but it was such a sensitive area, he couldn't help the twitching of his hips as they tried to avoid the dangerous weapon.</p>
<p>With a frustrated sigh, K sat back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bubbles! Can you come in here for a bit, pretty please?" The brunette called into the other room and Zed whimpered, squirming and shaking his head, trying desperately to say 'Please don't call him in, I'll stay still, I promise!' but the gag made it all completely incomprehensible. </p>
<p>He watched with horror as Bubbles came into his view, the brown eyes immediately locking onto him as a grin split the man's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh damn, K... " The black-haired man chuckled and licked his lips as he looked over the bound, bleeding, blubbering, blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like? I think he looks lovely~" K gave a flourishing wave over Zedaph's torso as he spoke, giving a small, giddy, giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yes..." The Lust in Bubbles' eyes was nearly palpable, and the captive shuddered, feeling a fresh wave of tears flow down his already drenched cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, unfortunately he keeps wiggling. I'm on the last one, but he can't seem to stay still... Will you help hold him for me please, my Bubbles?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course." With a chuckle, the slightly taller of the two climbed onto the head of the bed, sliding right behind the shaking blonde’s head and placing his tanned hands against freckled shoulders, pressing them firmly into the soft bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you~" With his victim now better restrained, K went back to his work, slicing expertly into the tender skin, and said victim wailed, trying and failing to squirm away from the pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop squirming, you dumb fuckin slut!” Bubbles snapped “We're helping you, this is for your own good…” He gave a dark chuckle at that, nearly growling his next words. “Now, no one will ever have to doubt the fact that you're a nothing but a cheap whore ever again" Zed cried out behind the gag, sobbing and jerking against the stronger bodies holding him down, his pride feeling as cut-up as his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, it was over with quickly, as K had said, it was the last one, and once he finished, he sat back with a smile, surveying his work and wiping the knife against his jeans to clean the blade. Zedaph just lay there, panting, shivering and twitching with painful aftershocks, his whole torso felt like it was on fire, aching and stinging with what felt like a million shallow cuts. He flinched when something warm and wet touched his lacerated skin. His eyes flew open, and he watched in horror as K lapped at the blood leaking from his wounds, a terrified whimper leaking past the gag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde jolted when he felt an aroused growl rumble against his back, he had almost forgotten Bubbles was still there, the constant pressure on his shoulders practically unnoticeable next to the excruciating pain of his myriad of cuts. K glanced up with a smirk at the growl, and something seemed to pass between the two, some sort of unspoken conversation. </p>
<p>Suddenly, they're both moving, and Zed felt panic grip his chest as he was lifted off the bed, sobbing through the gag as he desperately tried to beg them for mercy, the words lost to the cloth in his mouth. He found himself wrapped in Bubbles' arms, too exhausted to fight back, and being carried across the room, toward the area Bubbles had disappeared to earlier. A grunt from the larger man was all he got, before he was set up on his feet, facing a massive, floor-to-ceiling mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring back at him was a man he didn't even recognize. He had curly, pale blonde hair,  mussed and disheveled, his purple eyes were sunken with deep, dark blue bags below them, his cheek had a small cut and a dribble of dried blood, and below the black gag his neck was covered in dark hickies. Then his chest, it looked like a crime scene, the whole thing smeared in blood that was in various states of drying, but what really caught his attention, and made his breath hitch, was the wounds themselves. K had carved HARLOT into his left pec, WHORE on his ribs under his right pec, TRAMP on the ribs on his left, and SLUT in the sensitive area right above his cock and off to the right. He let out a muffled sob at the sight, shaking as Bubbles held him upright, forcing him to face the mirror, with his hollow eyes staring back.</p>
<p>K entered his vision, sliding up to his side and running a hand over his tender chest, making him flinch despite the lightness of the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See? You look so very pretty like this, and as Bubbles said, it lets people know, just what you are~" The other's breath ghosted over his ear, and Zedaph just sobbed harder, barely noticing when he was lowered to his knees. His sunken eyes closed until he felt something warm and slick at his hole, the purple orbs snapping open to see Bubbles nowhere in sight and K now behind him, setting a bottle of lube off to the side. All the blonde could do is sob as the other pressed inside him, sliding in with relative ease since he was still slick and loose from his earlier activities with Bubbles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his newfound cruelty, K didn't pound into Zed like Bubbles had, instead taking it slow, with languid rolls of his hips, dragging his cock along all the blonde's most sensitive spots. Zedaph could only sob, keeping his eyes squeezed shut so he didn’t have to see the words etched into his body, those horrible, humiliating words. He could still see them in his mind’s eye, even as he tried to push them away. </p>
<p>He let out a sharp gasp as fresh pain sparked from his chest, tearing him from his thoughts and forcing his eyes open. K was slowly tracing over the words, his touch feather light, but still enough to sting, and Zed whimpered into the gag, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He felt wrung out, like a wet towel, squeezed, twisted and thrown about, left in a heap on the floor. </p>
<p>He felt dirty, and used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He noted dully as K’s thrusts sped up, the man panting against his shoulder, his hot breath barely registering amid a million other sensations, most of them painful. The blonde let out a plaintive groan, wordlessly begging for it to be over, but the brunette wasn’t quite finished with him yet. He felt a hand splayed out on his chest, pressing his back against the slightly larger man, and winced at the pressure applied to his wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so pretty like this, so, so pretty.” K’s soft voice brushed across his ear, and a shiver raced up his spine, his dull, half-closed eyes watching the other in the mirror. The brunette grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with delight as he lapped a hot stripe around the shell of Zed’s ear, making the blonde squirm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a pretty little <em> slut </em>…” On the last word, his hips snapped forward, ramming right into Zedaph’s prostate and the blonde couldn’t help the muffled moan that escaped his lips as his head fell back, resting against the other’s shoulder as the pleasure shot through him. K’s delighted giggling was interrupted by occasional moans, as he kept up the rougher pace, his hips snapping quickly back and forth, as his thrusts slowly lost rhythm. Zed silently thanked any gods that might be watching that it was almost over, he was so tired, his body aching and trembling and he desperately wanted to sleep.</p>
<p>K’s hips snapped forward a final time, burying his cock deep in the blonde’s ass as he let out a soft, high-pitched, moan, his shaft twitching as it emptied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a good boy.” He cooed, slowly pulling out, the sensation making the small blonde whimper through his gag, before scooping the exhausted man up and carrying him back to the bed. Zedaph blearily blinked as he was once again set on the soft sheets, suddenly his mouth was uncovered, and the now soaked cloth pulled free and he let out a relieved moan, rotating his jaw a few times before letting it fall closed. Zed could already feel his eyelids drooping, they were done, and he was completely spent, the last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was a giggled whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you later, sweetface.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly blinked awake, finding his face buried in a soft, black pillow. Something about the way it smelled was familiar and made him feel safe as he happily relaxed, pulling the blankets closer, and sinking into the warmth. Just as he started to drift back into sleep, he heard footsteps approaching and turned with a soft groan, his eyes barely open. Someone was standing beside the bed, and he felt a gentle hand cup his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome back.” The deep voice pleasantly rolled over him and he let out a contented sigh, he knew that voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Impy?” He asked softly, and got a hum in reply. “Water?” Just as the word left his lips, he opened his eyes a bit more and found a bottle hovering right in front of his mouth. He let out a tired chuckle and shifted to sit up, wincing a bit as his body protested the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” The blonde mumbled as he took the bottle, gulping down the contents in a matter of seconds. Once it was drained, he let out a happy sigh and Impulse chuckled, taking the empty bottle and setting it aside before settling himself on the side of the bed, watching Zedaph with soft, amber eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how do you feel?” Zed hummed at the question, taking a moment to take stock of his body. He was sore, that was for damn sure, and he could feel something rubbing uncomfortably against the cuts on his chest, but he felt clean, and the warm fuzzy feeling he’d woken up with hadn’t left, so he directed a contented smile at his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Sore as hell and my cuts hurt, but good.” Impulse chuckled a bit at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I can help with that if you’d like. I cleaned you up while you were asleep but didn’t use any healing potions yet, I wanted to wait until you were awake.” Zedaph felt a swell of affection for the man before him and reached forward, grabbing hold of the other’s shirt and pulling a pliant and bemused Impulse close before planting a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. They parted after a moment and the brunette leaned back, chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you too Zed. You wanna get started on healing up?” The blonde gave a quick nod and watched as Impulse stood from the bed, grabbing a pair of identical potions in different shaped bottles from a near-by table. They were in Impulse’s room, Zed noted, recognising the stone and stone brick walls of the underground base. The brunette returned to his spot on the bed with a small smile, holding up the two bottles for Zedaph to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which one do ya want?” He asked, and without hesitation, the smaller man pointed to the more angular of the two bottles and Impulse raised a curious eyebrow at his boyfriend, who felt a small blush rise to his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take it you had fun, then?” He asked with a small chuckle as he put away the potion not chosen, then worked on pulling out bandages and sterile cotton pads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, a lot more than I thought I would…” Zed felt an embarrassed blush heat his cheeks further at the admission, and Impulse chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s good.” Gentle hands reached out and slowly tugged the bandages from Zedaph’s chest, they were just temporary, gauze squares attached with medical tape, but the cuts had begun to heal a bit and the blonde winced as the bandages tugged on the sensitive skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Impulse murmured. Zed looked up to the golden orange eyes watching him closely, and felt his blush brighten as the brunette bit his lip, eyes roaming over the damage done to his boyfriend and letting out a soft curse. Zedaph giggled a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, which one of them did these to you, or did they work together?” The taller asked as he soaked a few of the sterile pads in the pinkish-red potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, it was K…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keralis, really? Huh, I would have figured BDubs would be more into using the knife.” Impulse chuckled again and Zedaph squirmed, still smiling and blushing lightly. The brunette urged his boyfriend to lay down on his back, the blonde happily complying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he used it more at first… That’s where the cuts on my face and neck came from, but he just used it to get me to obey.” Impulse snorted at that, laughing lightly as he gently applied one of the pads to the word HARLOT carved into the smaller man’s chest, Zedaph letting out a small, relieved sigh as the potion worked it’s magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course he had to use a knife to get you to listen…” His deep voice lilted with humor, and Zedaph giggled a bit himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well of course! I couldn’t just do as some random stranger says!” The blonde chuckled a bit, then the blush dusting his cheeks darkened slightly. “Especially when he’s telling me to strip…” Impulse raised a single dark eyebrow at that, a lopsided smirk tilting his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really? They made you strip yourself, they didn’t just rip your clothes off you?” He asked as he placed another of the soaked bandages over the word WHORE, and watched the blonde shiver and let loose another soft sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mostly… I refused to take my underwear off, so Bubble- or uh, BDubs, you said?” At a nod from the other he continued “Right, BDubs, ripped them off of me…” The flush coloring his cheeks was now decidedly red, rather than pink, and he gave a shy grin as Impulse chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sure sounds like a lot of fun.” Zedaph’s breath hitched slightly when he heard the small shift in the other’s voice, Impulse was definitely getting turned on by what he was saying, the smaller man bit his lip at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was, it <em> really </em> was.” His soft lavender eyes locked with brilliant gold and he shivered under the heat in the other’s gaze. If he wasn’t so tired, he’d happily let his boyfriend ravage him, but now was definitely not the time, no matter how much he might want to, and he had to keep telling himself that so he didn’t launch himself at the brunette. Impulse broke the eye contact first, chuckling lightly as he softly applied the third potion-soaked pad to the word TRAMP, watching Zed practically melt with relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even after all that, you’re still rarin’ and ready to go, aren’t ya?” The brunette’s tone was teasing, he knew how his smaller boyfriend tended to be, and it both amused and worried him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t exactly get to cum while they were fucking me, so, <em> yeah </em>…” Zedaph pouted as his boyfriend pinned him with an amused smirk, chuckling and shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Zed, you’re adorable, you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know~” The blonde dropped his pout and grinned, giggling up at the brunette. Impulse just heaved a dramatic sigh, drawing more giggles from the smaller and grabbed the fourth and final bandage, reaching to apply it to the final word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” He froze and looked up to see Zedaph blushing so brightly he was nearly glowing. “I-... I want to keep that one…” Impulse’s smirk returned and he set the soaked bandage aside, looking down at the word SLUT in angry, red letters, that had literally been carved into his boyfriend’s pelvis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Tango is going to love that…” He chuckled lowly, and Zedaph grinned, though he was still blushing brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what do <em> you </em> think?” The blonde asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it suits you.” The brunette leaned over the smaller man, lightly brushing his lips against the other’s ear as he spoke, voice deep with arousal. “Our sweet little slut.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, after all his wounds had been treated and Impulse had cooked him a delicious, hearty meal, Zedaph found himself dressed in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of Impulse’s shirts while following his boyfriend through the halls of his base. He nervously clung to the taller man’s hand, sticking close to his side as they made their way to one of the main, open rooms of Impulse’s base. As they grew close, Zed could hear a pair of familiar voices talking and felt a shiver race up his spine as he clutched Impulse’s hand tighter. The brunette frowned softly and stopped, placing a gentle hand on the blonde’s freckled cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re not ready, we don’t have to do this right now…” Zed shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I want to, I’m just… Nervous is all.” Impulse’s frown morphed into a soft smile and he pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right here.” With that soft reassurance, they started forward again, their hallway opening up to a large, mostly empty room. In the middle was a set of two couches facing each other, one was empty, but the other held a pair of familiar faces, and something a bit warmer than nerves fluttered in Zed’s stomach. The other two cut off their conversation as Impulse and Zedaph came into view, and the blonde watched in fascination as the two men who had “tormented” him smiled sheepishly up at him. He felt a gentle tug and settled down on the couch opposite K and Bubbles, or Keralis and Bdubs, as he now knew, tucking his legs up close to his body as he curled up next to his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for coming guys, and thank you for doing this in general. I know Zed had a great time.” Impulse’s calm, warm voice seemed to soothe any tension in the other three and they all visibly relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well uh, thank you, for inviting us, we had a lot of fun too.” Keralis’ soft voice answered, and Zedaph smiled softly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s start then. Zed, what was your favorite part of the scene?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm… Well, I have a few favorites. First one being right after we got to whatever room you guys kept me in, I was so scared when Bubbl- sorry, BDubs had the knife right up against my face and forced me to strip.” He shivered slightly at the memory, his smile wide and genuine as he glanced at BDubs, who was grinning right back at him, with a small dusting of pink on his cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, well, I’m really glad you liked that. I definitely got worried at a few spots that I might have been too rough with you… Oh, and you’re welcome to keep calling me Bubbles if you want to, normally only Keralis is allowed, but I think I can make an exception.” BDubs gave a little wink at the end and Zed felt his face flush with heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, o-ok.” He giggled lightly, then cleared his throat, trying to get back on track. “Uh, another favorite was definitely the cutting… Having those words carved into my skin was both awful and amazing.” Keralis beamed at the praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you liked it... Much like dear Bubbles here, I was a bit, or more than a bit, worried I might have overstepped, or gone too far.” His wide smile shrunk, becoming a softer, slightly shier smile and Zed giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me, I, uh, <em> really </em> liked it.” As he spoke, he shifted, extending his legs and hooking a thumb in the waistband of his sweats, pulling it down just enough to show off the bandage covering his wound. Keralis’ bright blue eyes went wide as his jaw dropped, and BDubs gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re keeping the slut one?” BDubs gaped and at Zed’s nod, Keralis clapped his hands in delight, bouncing in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sweetface!! I’m honored.” Keralis’ excited voice had Zedaph laughing lightly as he readjusted his pants and curled back up to his previous position, glad that Keralis was so excited about him letting the wound scar over. All the others which Impulse had used the potion on earlier were gone, along with the other, smaller cuts, but the slut one he was letting heal on its own so it would leave a scar, a reminder of that night that he could hold on to forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any more favorites?” Impulse asked, after a few moments of silence, running a gentle hand through soft blonde hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh… Ok, two more. I loved when you threatened to go in without prep, and then asked Keralis and just… Wow, the look on your face, K, was absolutely terrifying and insanely hot.” Keralis and BDubs both chuckled, a bit of extra color dusting their cheeks. “And I think the last of my favorite moments was uh, when Bubbles said I was just a hole to be filled… It was<em> really </em> hot.” Zed turned his face to partially hide against Impulse’s side, feeling his cheeks burn, though he didn’t miss the grin that split BDubs’ face at his compliment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, and anything you didn’t like?” Impulse chuckled, casting a fond look down at his blushing boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… Hm…” The blonde hummed for a moment, thinking, until a thought struck him. “Oh right! I really wish you guys had double teamed me… I was a little disappointed it didn’t happen, but that’s literally the only thing.” The other three chuckled a bit at that and Zed felt his blush darken just the slightest bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any other comments?” Impulse asked, and at head shakes from the other three, he nodded. “Alright then, thank you guys again for doing this. I know you just joined us Hermits and it was a pretty weird way to get introduced to Zed and I, but we both appreciate it, and you guys being new was perfect for Zed since he hadn’t met you guys yet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, no problem. We had <em> a lot </em> of fun.” BDubs stood and offered his hand to Impulse, who happily shook it, then the two looked over at Zedaph as he uncurled from his position against his boyfriend and rather than taking the offered hand, pulled BDubs into a hug. The black-haired hermit chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, returning the hug until the smaller pulled back, then he stepped back. Keralis got much the same treatment, a hand shake from Impulse and a hug from Zedaph, then as they headed for the nether portal, BDubs turned with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, just let us know if you ever wanna have fun again, alright?” With that he winked, and the two disappeared in a swirl of purple magic. The moment they were gone, Zedaph turned and shoved his face into Impulse’s chest, letting out a noise that was somewhere between a squeal and groan, making the taller man laugh lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come one Zed, let’s get you back to bed.” The blonde nodded but made no move to get up, so with a melodramatic sigh, the brunette scooped up his boyfriend, carrying him bridal style as he stood and headed back the way they’d come in. They had no plans for the rest of the day other than lots of cuddles until Tango got home, then probably even more cuddles.</p>
<p>Zedaph had never felt so boneless and content, and as he nuzzled against Impulse’s broad chest, he thanked whatever gods might be watching for his incredible boyfriend and two new friends.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve created a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/<br/>Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.</p>
<p>An incredible friend on a discord server I'm part of drew some absolutely phenomenal art for this fic! Take a look at this!<br/><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I85zYbTQf8dqlPc5XshmY8PAHdHz9Dt1/view?usp=drivesdk">Incredible Zedaph fanart!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>